User blog:Crazywarfire/My Dishonored Theories/Explanations.
Those of you who've played Dishonored (which that's everyone on the wiki) know that the developers aren't very clear on certain plot points. I made this blog to specially give my explanation behind these which seems more than likely and to state some theories I've read and give my response. If you have any other theories you want me to elaborate on, please write a message to me or post it in the comments and I will get back to you. I've played through this game multiple times and read every book/note I could find. So let my rambling begin. Explanations Overseers in Flooded District If you read the note in Hiram's safe entitled "Dead Drop" the note will state Daud's anger for Corvo being there at the time of the Empress' (that's capitalized right?) death and that the price for the assassination has double. Hiram have rather low intelligence and being a cheap ass, got Campbell to send a rather large group of Overseers to find Daud and eliminate him which we all know how that went. Basically, cheap ass Hiram sends Overseers to take out Daud so he doesn't have to pay him. Daud's Guilty Conscience Daud has been contract killing for (supposedly) his entire life. Daud seemed to be rather ruthless when he stabbed the Empress so he seems unremorseful when it comes to killing his targets. Daud probably felt somewhat bad about slaying an Empress which there is proof of that in his audiograph in which he says "No one should have to kill and Epress." It also seems that during the six month period between the prologue and the first mission, he most likely read the books saying Corvo was a murder and other books about the Empress which still continue to depict Corvo as the biggest traitor alive. Corvo being framed for something that he did probably tore at his mind everyday and when he finally capture Corvo, he was probably in shock about him. He begged for forgiveness from Corvo and showed he truly regretted his life of crime and murder to which you let him go/said "fuck you Daud" and put him down like the animal he was. I never saw Daud as an antagonist like I would with Hiram or Campbell or even the two Pendleton twins. I see him just as a man being paid to do his job. He doesn't deserve death in my opinion but everyone is different and everyone handled him differently. Theories I've Heard & My Response Theory 1: Corvo and the Empress fucked. Explanation: Self explanatory. My response: They most likely did but apply my explanation on Corvo and Emily's relationship to the situation and yes, they probably did but it wouldn't have spawned Emily. Theory 2: Cecelia and Pendleton are related. Explanation: People say that Cecelia is the Celia mentioned by Pendleton. My response: I doubt it. Cecelia is a mystery but Pendleton has way to little of interaction with her to make it seem like they were related. I like Cecelia but I doubt she's a noble woman. If she did have a secret identity, I would bet it's Hiram's personal spy before I say she is related to Pendelton. Theory 3: Wallace knew that Havelock was going to betray the Loyalist. Explanation: Self explanatory. My response: If this is indeed true, then my respect for him went from -10 to 100. It does seem likely if you listen to all of Pendelton's audio graphs and talk to Wallace often, this seems very likely. I would have to look more into this. Theory 4: (This is from my friend which is very tripy and he wrote it out exactly like this) CORVO WAS BEHIND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!! Explanation: Apparently when Corvo comes back, he has a plot to murder the Empress and kill everyone else to become the Emperor. Hiram was also apparently in on it and it was Corvo's idea to be sent to prison and deliberately escape. He then would start elimiating people one by one and finally he realized he no longer needed Hiram and elimated him to keep quiet then the Loyalist poison him which as apparently part of Corvo's complex and rather hard to understand plot to kill Daud. He escapes then starts killing the Loyalist and he leaves Dunwall in chaos. My response: ... What the fuck have you been smoking? If Corvo truly wanted to take down the Empire, he would have used his powers to just storm Dunwall tower himself and decimate anything and anyone that moves (similar to what I do on high chaos) and he would have killed Emily when asked to play hide and seek with. What do you think of this one? Theory 5: Corvo-Emily Father-Daughter As much as I would love to believe that the two are father and daughter, there are other explanations as to their very close relationship but I'm not going to say that they are family, I'm just going to give a theory about why Emily is so close to Corvo. Emily's father is never really talked about and it is just stated that Corvo could be the father but here's what I'm thinking; Jessamine actually did have another husband who the two actually loved each other very deeply. When Emily was born her true father could have died which explains why we have never actually seen him. His death must have been too painful for Jessamine to handle and she never told Emily about her biological father because it was too painful for her to remember. Jessamine most likely fell in love with Corvo and then the two just sorta... found love I guess? Emily grew up not knowing her true father and she looked up to Corvo. Just think about this one for a bit. It makes sense. Gallery Just because I feel like it, here are some pictures or people getting cut the hell up. Category:Blog posts